


Lean on Me

by MadHatterLilith



Category: Gintama
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Co-workers, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: Thier job is harder than it looks, but they have each other. And on the rough days, he knows he can rely on his partner and best friend. Kyoshiro/Hachiro
Relationships: Honjo Kyoshiro/Hachiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Lean on Me

The day was long and tiring. Hard labor and customer service were two very different fields, but somehow the later was the more exhausting of the two. 

Yes, he did enjoy his work as a host. He liked getting to talk to people, laughing and joking with them. He liked the feeling that all of them were friends. He liked that the people around him knew what he'd gone through to start this club, some even having done the same themselves. He loved being liked.

Kyoshiro was an over all people person; this job suited him well. But sometimes it was a lot, owning the club and being a host. Some days his head pounded and his bones ached with exhaustion. 

But when he was tired, he knew he had someone to lean on, someone strong, kind, and reliable. 

"Here you go." Hachiro spoke softly, putting the glass of water down in front of his blond haired friend. The number one host looked up at him with a small smile before swallowing his headache medicine.

He finished the glass of water in big gulps, too tired to care about appearances. Hachiro sat next to him, taking care of the club's paperwork and finances. He always did so much for this business; he handled the booking, the drinks, kept records of their blacklisted customers, handles interviews, and was even the head of security there. Hachiro even went out of his way to look after him or take care of him when he was sick.

Kyoshiro said it often, but no number of times was enough to truly express just how he felt about his best friend.

"Thank you."


End file.
